


Jealousy

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's not jealous. Well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the Dear Rae story. A prompt of why Finn drew the picture of the bleeding guy in the margins.

He’s not jealous. 

He’s not because Rae is his and has been his for a while now and they love each other. It’s not that fake teenage love either, it’s the real deal (he knows this because it’s the first time his heart has physically ached for someone) so this twat with the slicked back hair who keeps eyeing her every time he walks by isn’t a big deal. 

But it is a fucking big deal because Rae is his and has been his for a while now and they love each other and this guy really needs to back off with undressing his girlfriend with a stare. 

“You mind?” Finn barks the next time he passes by a little too close, eyes trained on her chest. 

The guy hold his hands up in mock defense. “Touchy, are we?” 

Finn’s about to show him just how touchy he can be, but Rae puts a hand on his thigh and shakes her head. “He’s drunk.” 

Finn can’t figure out if she’s talking to him or the guy so he just settles on glaring. “What a cunt.” 

“You’re so aggressive when you’re drunk.” 

So she was talking about him. He opened his mouth furiously but catches sight of her grin and loses all steam (it happens quite frequently. He’ll be all wound up and then his brain goes soft as other things go hard). She kisses his cheek and then his mouth and he catches the twat in the corner’s eye and smiles as if to say suck it, fucker. 

He’s complacent for the moment and even though he wants to protest when she goes to the bar to get a drink (she’s an independent woman and he didn’t own her so he would never assume he could tell her what to do) he sits back and listens to Archer ramble on about Alexander the Great or Ivan the Terrible or whoever he’s jonesing over that week (sometimes Finn wonders about the fact that all of Archie’s great obsession revolve around men) and he tries not to close his eyes because he loves Archer but he’s a terrible bore sometimes.

“I said no!” 

Finn has developed supersonic Rae hearing because no one hears her except for him. He scans the pub, finding her at the end of the bar and the slick haired twat has his fucking hand on her arm. 

He’s out of his seat and almost to them before his brain registers that his feet is moving. 

“Just one drink.” 

“For the last fucking time, I said- Finn, no!” 

He’s got the guy by the collar, both hands wrapped up tight around the fabric and he’s walking them both towards the door, spewing all sorts of filth and trash about feeding his guts to him. “Don’t ever fucking think you can talk to my girlfriend like that. What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not know that when a girl says no she means fucking no not for you to keep pestering her with your stupid fucking-“

“Easy now, mate,” Chop tries to soothe. They’ve managed to get into the alley by the pub and the guy has his hands locked around Finn’s and he’s telling him that he’s sorry and it was a bit of a laugh and would you just get the hell off she’s just a lass with a nice pair of-

There’s a flurry of fists (Chop joins in because Chop is just the fighting sort) and then the guy’s pals jump in and Archie gets mixed in (by accident when he trips as he’s telling them to cut the shit). They tussle around until Rae manages to get Finn by the scruff of the neck and pulls him away before yelling at the others to “act their fucking age”. 

Finn’s got a cut on his lip and Archer’s got a bruise on his collar. They get back in the pub and Rae doesn’t look at Finn for a long time. 

“You’re mad at me?”

“You’re not a caveman, Finn.” 

“But I just-“ he’s baffled. “I’m sorry, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I am,” he pauses. “I’m not. Not at all. He was being a tosser and I did what I thought I had to do. Sorry not sorry, I suppose.”

She stares at him with her mouth open and he takes a sip of his beer, smile on his face. “Finn Nelson, you’re an awfully cheeky bastard.”

“You’re not mad then?” 

“No, I guess not.”

T-U-R-N-E-D-O-N-? he writes on her thigh. 

She shoves his hand away. “Definitely not.” 

(When he gets home, he’s still too drunk to add anything to the ongoing love letter so he just doodles in the margins. He’s stabbing the slick haired twat in the chest and even though he’ll erase it in the morning, he likes it tonight.)


End file.
